


Tettesd, hogy szeretsz!

by narunin



Series: Tettesd, hogy szeretsz! [1]
Category: Royz
Genre: Gay, M/M, Mentioned Other Jrock/Visual Kei Artist(s), Visual Kei
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narunin/pseuds/narunin
Summary: A párkapcsolatok és a szerelem az emberi körforgás szerves részei. Hol van, hol nincs. Hol a pokolba kívánjuk, hol sóvárgunk utána. Koudai és Tomoya megelégedett a szerető jelzővel, amikor Koudai családja mégis számon kéri a fiú magánéletét, habozás nélkül vágja rá, hogy párkapcsolatban van. Hogy ez mekkora gondot hoz a nyakára? Sokat, ugyanis a kapcsolata Tomoyával egykettőre megváltozik, mélyebb és bensőségesebb lesz, mint azt valaha is gondolta, hogy lehetséges.





	1. Járnál velem, kérlek?

A próbateremben a tipikus Royz–káosz volt. Kuina leült dobolni, míg Tomoya ismét lenyúlta Subaru telefonját, aki az egész termen át kergette őt, hogy visszaszerezhesse a készüléket. Ebből csak Koudai hiányzott, aki általában ezekből amúgy kimarad, és az erősítőjén ücsörög, míg a vihar el nem múlik, és vissza nem tér a béke. A következő szünetig. Ellenben a basszusgitáros most nem volt a teremben, és visszatérte sem tűnt fel azonnal, csak, amikor Tomoya meg nem látta, ahogy elsápadva dől az ajtónak, a mobilját a mellkasának szorítva, és ő megakadt, Subaru hátulról nekirohant, és mind a ketten a padlóra estek.  
Koudai a kritikus helyzeteket is jól tudta kezelni, sikerült mindig higgadtnak maradnia, egyedül a Keikoval folytatott viták tudták ők kikészíteni, főleg, ha alul maradt bennünk. Főleg, ha a magánéletével kapcsolatos volt a veszekedés, pont úgy, mint a pár perce folytatott telefonhívás is. Mély levegőt vett, majd a készüléket a zsebébe csúsztatta, és elindult a gitárja felé.  
– Mi történt Koudai? – pillantott ki Kuina a dobok mögül. Már tudták, ha azt kérdezik "Minden rendben?", akkor Koudai általában kibújik a válaszadás alól. Ellenben most még ki sem bújt volna, a fejét rázta, és elfoglalta megszokott helyén az erősítőn.  
– Keiko – felelte sóhajtva. A fiúk már ennyiből tudták, hogy a férfi nővérével lehetett a gond. Erősen köti az ebet a karóhoz, hogy Koudai randizzon, és mindig beszervezi neki az egyik barátnőjét. Két dolog volt, ami miatt Koudai nem szeretett ezekre a randikra elmenni. Az egyik, hogy szeretője volt. A másik, hogy meleg volt.  
– Miért nem mész el végre egy randira? Talán még élveznéd is? – pillantott fel rá a dobos. Koudai sápadt arca hitetlenül meredt a bandatársára. Neki kellett volna a legjobban tudnia, hogy nem vonzódik a nőkhöz, hiszen már évek óta voltak szeretők. Kettejük közül Tomoya volt szerencsésebb a párkapcsolatok terén, ilyenkor természetesen a viszonyukat szögre akasztották, aztán ha megint mindketten szinglik voltak, és szükségük volt egymásra, ez elölről kezdődött.  
– Mert semmi kedvem randizni. Párkapcsolathoz meg aztán pláne nem. Ráadásul itt az új album, a turné kezdete, sűrűsödni fog a napirend, a hetirend, én pedig nem kockáztatnék most meg semmit. – Magában persze hozzátette, hogy "Főleg nem egy nővel", bár nem mintha titkolnia kellett volna, hogy Tomoyával szeretők, ez nyílt titok volt. Az énekes és a gitáros is hasonló viszonyt tartottak fent.  
– Nem a randi a nagyobbik gond, úgy látom. – Koudai csak bólintott, az ajkába harapott, mielőtt elmondta volna, mekkora nagy gondba is csöppent egyetlen heves mondata miatt.  
– Azt mondtam Keikonak, hogy van valakim – bökte ki végül a térdeire csapva.  
– És? – nevette el magát Subaru. Jogos, ez még nem volt gond, egy enyhe kis füllentés még belefért volna, abba még soha nem haltak bele, bár Koudai amúgy is utált hazudni.  
– Keiko ragaszkodik hozzá, hogy a hosszúhétvégére vigyem haza bemutatni. – A vörös basszeros javára legyen mondva, ő mindent bevetett, hogy eltérítse Keikot a tervétől. Nem ér rá. A párja nem ér rá. Már más tervük van. Még csak pár alkalommal randiztak, ne siettessék a bemutatást. Keiko lezárta annyival, hogy ha rosszul érzik magukat, akkor hazamehetnek, legalább egy napot töltsenek otthon, és hagy lássa a család Koudai barátnőjét.  
– Menj haza egyedül, és mondd, hogy szakítottatok! – javasolta Tomoya. Koudai a fejét rázta, Keiko átlátna rajta, és leteremtené, majd azonnal szervezne még egy randit, ami alól már nem bírna kibújni.  
– Miért nem kérsz meg valakit az ismerőseid közül, hogy menjen veled haza, és játssza el a párodat? – jött az újabb javaslat az énekestől. Koudai gondolt rá, de nem akart másokat is belerángatni ebbe a családi hisztibe. Kuina úgy nézett Subarura, mintha az egy idióta lenne.  
– Miért nem viszed haza Tomoyát? – kérdezett rá lazán a gitáros. Koudai hirtelen köpni–nyelni nem tudott, kikerekedett szemekkel nézett a gitárosra, aki halál komolyan gondolta. Koudai Tomoyára nézett, hogy valahogy ellenkezzen, de ő is le volt fagyva.  
– Ha hazaviszek egy pasit, az apám agyvérzést kap, a nagyanyám meg szívrohamot. A családom… ők nem tudják, hogy meleg vagyok – sóhajtotta. De, voltaképp tudták, csak nem fogadták el. Az egész visual keit okolták, hogy nőiesen néz ki, és hogy meleg, és bár támogatták, hogy sikeres zenész, még mindig remélték, hogy észhez tér, és normális úton folytatja majd a zenélést.  
– Akkor menj haza egyedül, és mondd el nekik! Az én apám elkergetett otthonról, amikor elmondtam, hogy egy fiúval járok, majd lenyugodott, és megbeszéltük. Koudai, egy család vagytok, azaz örökre összetartotok. Mellesleg, Tomoyán kívül aligha létezik más a Földön, aki jobban ismerne téged. A szeretődben igazán bízhatnál annyira, hogy három és fél napig eljátssza, hogy szerelmesek vagytok. – A gitáros komolyan beszélt, konkrétan mindenki ámulattal hallgatta, amit mondott. Koudai ismét Tomoyára nézett. Nem akarta abba a háborúba bevonni, ami közte és a családja közt folyt. És azt sem akarta, hogy ez a háború a banda előtt kiderüljön.  
– Kuinának igaza van. Tomoya bár egy gyökér, de komolyan tudná ezt venni, mi mind bízunk benne – szállt be a lelkesítésbe Subaru is.  
– Ez milyen tré bíztatás volt? – lökte oldalba a dobos az énekest. Köztük ismét verekedés tört ki, míg Koudai csak a fejét rázta.  
– Majd lerendezem, nem lesz semmi gond – nyugtatta a többieket. Kuina nem akart erősködni, valamennyire mind tudták, hogy a basszusgitárosnak vannak nézeteltérései a családjával, de soha nem kérdeztek rá. Majd, ha ő is akarja, akkor elmondja nekik.  
– Folytassuk akkor a próbát, ne csak üljünk, és meresszük a seggünket! Hamarosan turnézni fogunk! – kiabálta el magát Subaru, miközben Tomoya nyakát szorongatta, majd tovább lelkesítve a többieket kapta fel a mikrofonját, és kezdett el énekelni, zenei kíséret nélkül. A bandába visszatért a szellem, és nevetve társultak be az énekeshez.

Pár órával később már mindenki a felszerelését pakolta, fáradtan és izzadtan nyöszörögtek, végül minden visszakerült a helyére, vagy legalább is megközelítőleg a helyére. Kuina és Subaru ment el először, hátrahagyva a dobost a basszerossal. Koudai felküzdötte magára a dzsekijét, majd Tomoya oldalán hagyta el a próbatermet. A kezeit zsebre dugta, és tovább gondolkodott azon, hogy Tomoya segítségét kérje. Nem akarta, hogy a dobos kellemetlenül érezze magát náluk, és azt sem, hogy a családi nézeteltérésről tudomást szerezzen.  
– Koudai… – Tomoyát a vörös telefonjának rezgése szakította félbe. A férfi előkereste a mobilját, mutatóujját feltartva jelzett a másiknak, hogy egy pillanat, majd felvette a készüléket.  
– Haló? – szólt bel a készülékbe, majd a szíve gyors vágtába kezdett, amikor édesanyja hangját hallotta meg.  
– Szerbusz drágám, nem zavarlak? – kérdezte boldogan a nő.  
– Dehogy anya, most megyek haza a próbáról.  
– Remek. Keiko mondta, hogy végre van valakid. Miért nem beszéltél eddig róla? – tudakolta az asszony tettetett sértettséggel a hangjában.  
– Annyira még nem komoly a dolog – szabadkozott azonnal Koudai.  
– Én is nagyon szeretném megismerni a párodat, hogy lássam, ki az, aki végre maga mellett tudott tartani – kuncogott az asszony. Koudai ismét az ájulás szélére került a nő szavai miatt. Nagyot sóhajtott, és beleegyezően bólintott.  
– Majd otthon meglátod, hogy milyen is ő. – Koudai már nagyon mást nem hallott, csak az anyja boldog locsogását. Pár perc után végre a nő elbúcsúzott, majd kinyomta a hívást, Koudai pedig akkorát nyögött, mintha tényleg fizikai fájdalmai lennének.  
– Koudai… – kezdett bele Tomoya ismét. Szörnyű volt neki látni, hogy Koudai ennyire zavart, gondterhelt, és le akart ebből a súlyból venni.  
– Nem kérhetem ezt tőled – szakította félbe Tomoyát, még mielőtt elkezdhette volna. Hogy ne tartsák fel a többi járókelőt, Koudai ismét elindult, nem is foglalkozva, hogy a dobos csak állt továbbra is egyhelyben, és csak a hátát bámulta.  
Tomoya utána rohant, amikor már kezdte nyomát veszíteni, karját a másik férfi derekára fonta, és magához ölelte. Koudai reszketeg sóhajt engedett ki az ajkain, majd arcát a másik vállába fúrta.  
– Szeretem anyukád főztjét. És amúgy sem terveztem semmit a hétvégére az alváson és a maratonfilmezésen kívül. Szóval, részemről semmi gond nem lenne. – Tomoya végigsimított a vörös hajú férfi hátán, állát a fején pihentette.  
– Tomoya?  
– Hmmm?  
– Járnál velem, kérlek? És… hazajönnél velem a hétvégére, hogy bemutassalak a családomnak? – Koudai motyogott, de Tomoya így is hallott minden szót. Aranyosnak találta, és el tudta képzelni, hogy mennyire lehet vörös a másik arca. A füléhez hajolt, és halkan suttogta el a válaszát.  
– Ezer örömmel, Koudai. – Tomoya apró puszit nyomott a homlokára, majd rámosolygott, amikor Koudai végre kibújt a vállából.  
– Előre mondom, hogy ne sértődj meg apámon! – forgatta a szemeit a vörös, majd kibontakozott a jóleső ölelésből.  
– Ne is gondolj most rájuk! Gyere, főzök neked vacsorát, és kiagyaljuk ezt az egészet!  
 


	2. Tettesd, hogy szeretsz!

Koudai igyekezett minden gondolatát összeszedni, amit el akart mondani Tomoyának a családjáról, ameddig hazafele, azaz Tomoya lakása felé tartottak. Fogalma sem volt, hogy hogy álljon majd neki, mivel kezdje. Talán azzal, hogy a családja tudja, hogy meleg, de pont úgy, mint sok másban, ebben sem támogatják. Nem, ennyire nem tűnhet elfuseráltnak a helyzet.  
Tomoya beengedte őket a lakásba, majd ő egyből el is tűnt a konyhában, míg a basszeros a nappaliban dobta el magát. A feje zsongott a gondolataitól, és eléggé le is fárasztották, így a több órás próba és Keiko hívása után. A dobos mosolyogva nézett végig a kanapén elterülő férfin, aki fél karjával az arcát takarta, majd végigsimított a térdén, mire Koudai egyből felpillantott a felette ácsorgóra.  
– Van valami speciális kérésed? – érdeklődött Tomoya. Ha Koudairól volt szó, bármit képes lett volna megcsinálni. A vörös csak a fejét rázta, majd felkelt.  
– Jó lesz a szokásos. Segítsek valamit? – Koudai már meg is indult a konyha felé, de Tomoya egy könnyed mozdulattal megragadta a kezét, és visszahúzta őt a kanapéra.  
– Maradj a hátsódon, és pihenj! Majd én intézkedek. – Ezzel el is tűnt a konyhában, míg Koudai visszadőlt a kanapén. Panaszos nyögés kísérte a gondolatmenetét, majd, amikor mennyei illatok úsztak be a nappaliba, a hasa korgása is betársult. Lendületet vett, és felült, majd kicsoszogott a konyhába.  
Emlékezett az első alkalomra, talán már öt éve is volt, amikor először főztek ebben a konyhában. Tomoya egyáltalán nem értett hozzá, és majdnem fel is gyújtotta a helységet, így ez alkalom után vagy Koudai főzött, vagy rendeltek valamit. Persze a basszusgitáros kezelésbe vette az ügyet, és pár alapreceptet megtanított a dobosnak, aki azóta sokat fejlődött, és már egyedül is képes úgy elleni a konyhában, hogy nem kell a 119-et hívni.  
Amikor Koudai belépett a konyhába, Tomoya már két főre meg is terített, és egy nagy kanál tésztát szedett az egyik tányérra. A vörös szájában összefutott a nyál, és azonnal helyet foglalt. Eddig észre sem vette, hogy mennyire éhes volt, belegondolva csak délben evett egy fél szendvicset, aztán Keiko hívása után semmi nem ment le a torkán.  
– Jó étvágyat! – Tomoya amint kiszedett mindent a vendége tányérjára, az egyből evőpálcikát ragadott. Nevetett azon, hogy mennyire mohó volt a basszusgitáros, néha pedig alig lehetett valamit letolni a torkán.  
Pár percig csend volt, az evőpálcika tányérhoz koppanásán kívül nem lehetett mást hallani, viszont pár falat után Tomoya ritkábban emelte az ételt a szájához, és az első kérdéseit fontolgatta.  
– Mit gondolsz, a szüleid hogyan fognak rám reagálni? – kérdezett idegesen a dobos. Koudai lenyelte a falatot, és a tésztáját bökdöste, amíg válaszolt, de már egy újabb falatnyit tekert a pálcikájára.  
– A szüleim tudják, hogy meleg vagyok.  
– Mi? De azt mondtad, nem tudják! – méltatlankodott Tomoya. Koudai pár gyors falattal kivégezte a tányérját, majd felnézett a szeretőjére.  
– Tudják, csak… nem fogadják el. Eddig eléggé elnézték, bár sosem mutattam be nekik egy barátomat sem. Nem mintha olyan sok lett volna, egyszerűen nem tudták megérteni, hogy nem tudok olyan kapcsolatot kialakítani egy nővel. Én tényleg próbálkoztam, hogy megfeleljek nekik ezen a téren, de aztán feladtam. Nem tudtam magam erre kényszeríteni.  
– Mennyire számítsak arra, hogy apád ki akar majd herélni? – Tomoya igyekezett a hangulaton javítani, ami sikerült is, mivel Koudai elmosolyodott, és a fejét rázta.  
– Nem hinném, hogy bántani akarna. Ő úgy fogja tudni, hogy egy szerelmes pár vagyunk, és véleményem szerint, ameddig "szeretsz", és nem csalsz meg, vagy ártassz nekem valamilyen módon, addig nem fog fizikailag beavatkozni a kapcsolatunkba.  
– De azt mondod, hogy be fog? – Koudai nem válaszolt azonnal. Percekig csak a gyerekkorán gondolkodott, hogy mennyit veszekedett a szüleivel erről, hogy emiatt soha nem mert egy fiúhoz sem közeledni. Aztán amikor hazament annak a hírével, hogy egy bandában fog zenélni, és megmutatta az első képeket, már ettől is el akarták tiltani. Mindentől, ami neki az életben boldogságot szerzett.  
– Remélem nem – sóhajtotta, majd Tomoyának nyújtotta a tányérját, egy második adagért. A dobos elvette, és ismét telerakta sülttésztával, hússal és zöldséggel, majd az asztalra tette.  
– Sört? – fordult hátra Tomoya a hűtőből, s amikor látta, hogy a vörös bólogat, két dobozzal vett ki, az egyiket a falatozó elé tette, a másikat kibontotta, és nagyon kortyolt belőle.  
– Nem akarlak elrémiszteni ezzel az egésszel, találkoztál már a szüleimmel, nagyjából tudod, hogy milyenek, csak otthon… kicsit mások. Közvetlen veled nem fogják megvitatni, hogy ez a kapcsolat mennyire rossz, meg hogy ez így nem természetes…  
– Veled sem fogják megvitatni! – Tomoya biztos kijelentése nem ért el olyan jó hatást, Koudai tudta, hogy de, bizony, az apja nagyon sokat fog erről vele beszélni, és ha kell, akkor Tomoya előtt is, nem igazán fogja érdekelni, hogy ki hallja a véleményét.  
Koudai még egy óráig maradt, hogy minden részletet kitaláljanak, hogy mégis hogyan alakult ki ez az egész "szerelem" közöttük. Mert, ha valami nem passzol a meséjükben, az gyanút kelthet, amit Koudai el akart kerülni. Ő szívesen mondaná azt, hogy itt van Tomoya, a szeretője, de akkor az apja valószínűleg megnyúzná a dobost, ahogy Keiko egyik volt szeretőjének eléggé elhúzta a nótáját gyerekkorukban.  
Az egyik forgatáson a szabad pár órájukban beszélgettek az öltözőkben, és mivel Tomoyának elég sok gondja volt a családjával, ezért lelkileg eléggé ki volt merülve, és nem produkált jól a forgatáson sem. Koudai mellette volt, beszélgetett vele, és a dobos kezét szorongatta. Megígérte neki, hogy nem fogja egyedül hagyni, és bármi gondja lesz, segíteni fog, majd megbeszélték, hogy másnap együtt mennek majd el enni. A vacsora alatt és után is rengeteget beszélgettek, megnyíltak a másik előtt, rengeteg apró kis titkot feltártak a másiknak, erős bizalmi kötelék alakult ki közöttük, amely később csak még közelebb hozta őket, míg egyik alkalommal Koudai meg nem csókolta Tomoyát. Sok beszélgetést követően pedig randizni kezdtek, ami mindkettejüket boldogabbá tette. Tökéletes mesének bizonyult, amiben talán még Koudai szigorú apja sem találhatott hibát. Nem számítottak arra, hogy komoly kikérdezés elé néznek, de a biztonság kedvéért lefixáltak egy dátumot, és helyet, hogy mióta is járnak, bár mondjuk ez fele annyi idő volt, amióta ténylegesen ilyen közel kerültek egymáshoz.  
Öt év hosszú idő, mégis mindketten emlékeztek, hogy hogyan is kezdődött ez az egész. A koncerteken a fanszervice nem ritkaság, rengeteget ökörködnek, és a bandából mindenki mindenkivel legalább egyszer csókolózott már. Tomoya is pihent kicsit pár szám között, és kijött a dobok mögül, leült melléjük a színpadra, a rengeteg bohóckodás közepette pedig megcsókolta Koudait. A basszusgitáros zavarban volt, de nem verte nagy dobra a dolgot, csókolóztak már korábban is.  
Koncert után mindenki a saját lakhelyére ment, Koudai a Tomoyával közös szobájukba. Minden ugyanolyan természetes volt, mint máskor, beszélgettek, viccelődtek, Tomoya a baromságaival fárasztotta. Koudai azt hitte, hogy az az éjjeli puszi is csak valami vicc akart lenni, de amikor Tomoya leült mellé az ágyra, elbizonytalanodott. Bár teljesítette a dobos kérését, és adott neki egy szájra puszit, a légkör azon nyomban megváltozott körülöttük, és Koudai engedett Tomoya ajkainak édes csábításának, ami végül egy egyéjszakás kalandhoz vezetett. És még egyhez. És egy újabbhoz, míg ezek a kis kalandok egyre gyakoribbak lettek, és végül kijelentették, hogy szeretők. Egyikük sem bánta, egyikük sem akart többet, ez így volt jó kettejük közt.  
Koudai jóllakottan dőlt hátra a székén. Örült, hogy ezt meg tudták beszélni, mégis ideges volt a hétvége miatt. Volt még egy napjuk, hogy mindent lerendezzenek, de Tomoyát ismerve: improvizálni fog, nem fog a józan megfontoltságra hallgatni.  
Tomoya a szennyest a mosogatóba rakta, vizet folyatott rájuk, majd visszaült, ezúttal a basszeros mellé, hogy közelebb legyen hozzá. Felsőtesttel felé fordult, kisimított egy kósza, vörös tincset a férfi szeméből, mire az megrázta a fejét, és a tincs visszahullott.  
– Nem fogok itt maradni – jelentette ki Koudai, keresztül húzva Tomoya terveit. A férfi bár hallotta, továbbra is a másik arcát simogatta, vagy a nyakát, vagy a tincseivel játszott.  
– Nem akarsz gyakorolni kicsit? – vonta fel az egyik szemöldökét Tomoya, Koudai pedig elnevette magát. Ismét a fejét rázta, majd felállt, mielőtt még hagyta volna magát elcsábítani.  
– Nagyon lapos a csábítási technikád színvonala – nevetett továbbra is Koudai. Tomoya elmosolyodott, majd az előszobába kísérte a férfit. Végignézte, amíg felvette a cipőjét és a dzsekijét, majd ajtót nyitott Koudainak.  
– Még valami hozzáfűznivaló, amit meg kéne jegyeznem? – lépett ki Tomoya Koudai után a folyosóra. Koudai megfordult, és elgondolkodott, majd pár pillanat után megszólalt.  
– Hmm… Ne legyél felvágós, nem akarom, hogy apa bármibe is belekössön. Meg talán… ne hozz a biztonság kedvéért turnés pólót. És… csak legyél önmagad, talán kicsit normálisabb. – Koudai lágyan elmosolyodott, ahogy Tomoyára nézett. A dobos összevonta a szemöldökét, és féloldalas mosolyra húzta ajkait.  
– És férfias? – humorizált a dobos, de Koudai csak a fejét rázta, próbálta a nevetését visszafojtani.  
– Inkább… csak tettesd, hogy szeretsz! – Koudai vállat vont. Tomoya egy pillanat alatt komolyodott el, majd egy lépéssel közelebb ment a basszeroshoz, egyik karját a derekára fonta, a másik kezét a nyakára simította, és megcsókolta, lehetőséget sem hagyva neki, hogy ellenkezzen. Igyekezett lágyan érni a férfihoz, és minden érzelmét a csókba sűrítve csókolni Koudai ajkait. A vörös férfi ledöbbenve állta a támadást, majd, amikor a szemei lecsukódtak, egy sóhaj kíséretében beadta a derekát, és viszonozta azt. Még soha nem érezte ezt a gyomrot melengető érzést csókolózás közben, pedig öt év alatt nem kétszer csókolóztak már. Ez valahogy mintha több lett volna, több, amit felszín alatt akart, és vágyott.  
Tomoya megszakította a csókot, nem távolodott el, ugyanúgy összepréselve tartotta testeiket, és enyhén fátyolos szemekkel pillantott le a karjaiban tartott férfira. Mosolyogni akart, amikor látta, mennyire megkavarta annak fejét, és értetlenül csillogó szemekkel nézett fel rá.  
– Valahogy így? – suttogta Tomoya az ajkaira. Tett egy lépést hátrafelé, magával húzva Koudait, de ő még idejében észhez tért. Finoman lerázta magáról Tomoya kezeit, és hátrált pár lépést, amíg ki nem tisztult a feje.  
– Igen… így, így jó lesz – habogott Koudai. Az arcán halovány, piros foltok jelentek meg, amelyek újabb mosolyt csaltak Tomoya arcára.  
– Nem akarsz mégis csak maradni? – próbálkozott ismét, de a basszeros ismét megrázta vörös tincseit. Nem engedhetett a csábításnak, bármennyire is akarta ezt az éjszakát ezután a csók után.  
– Jobb lesz, ha hazamegyek. Még pakolni is akarok, meg mosni, és… rengeteg dolgom van otthon indulás előtt – túrta idegesen hátra Koudai a tincseit, majd egy félszeg mosollyal ajándékozta meg a dobost, mielőtt elfordult. – Jó éjszakát!  
– Jó éjt! Majd dobj egy üzenetet, ha hazaértél! – Koudai bólintott, és a lift felé indult. Tomoya nem ment be azonnal, megvárta ameddig a bandatársa eltűnik a liftajtók mögött, és csak utána, egy szerelmes sóhaj után csukta be az ajtaját.


	3. Még semmi nincs veszve

Koudai idegesen szusszantva csapta le öreg Hondájának csomagtartóját, majd remegő kezekkel nyitotta ki a vezetőoldali ajtót, beült, és egy újabb ideges sóhaj kíséretében becsukta az ajtót. Az ujjaival a térdén dobolt, Tomoya mellette ült, nem mosolygott, ahogy a roncshalmaz barátjára nézett. Bátorítás kép megfogta a kezét, és aprót szorított rajta. Koudai a hányás határán volt.  
– Akarod, hogy vezessek? – ajánlotta fel Tomoya, de a vörös hajú férfi csak a fejét rázta. Bár jobb ötletnek tűnt, ha Tomoya vezet, ő kevésbé volt ideges, legalább is látszólag, kisebb valószínűséggel okozott volna balesetet.  
– Megoldom, csak… még fel kell, hogy ébredjek – magyarázkodott Koudai, és a slusszkulcs helyett a lakáskulcsával próbálta meg beindítani az autót. Nyöszörögve fejelte le a kormányt, és hálát adott, amiért ennek nem a közepén volt a duda, mint az előző Toyotáján.   
– Na, add a kulcsokat, én vezetek! Pattanj! Aztán majd megállunk valahol, veszünk neked egy ébresztőt. – Tomoya kipattant a kocsiból, és átsétált Koudai oldalára, aki lassan kecmergett fel az ülésről. – Tudod, hogy nem lesz semmi gond, ugye? – hajolt közelebb Koudaihoz. A basszeros a fejét rázta, ő már csak túl akart lenni ezen a négy napon, és soha többé nem gondolni rá.   
Tomoya átkarolta őt, hátát az autónak préselve, fejét pedig a nyakába temetve. Koudai bele akart veszni az ölelésbe, annyira megnyugtatta őt, szinte majdnem azonnal elaludt Tomoya karjai közt.   
– Próbálj meg lazítani, vagy aludni az út során, oké? – simított végig gyengéden Tomoya Koudai állán, majd gyors csókot nyomott az ajkaira. A férfi meglepődött, és picit többet várt, ami tényleg meg tudta volna nyugtatni, nem ilyen keveset, ami csak a tegnapelőtti csókot idézte fel benne, és a gyomra ismét beleremegett.   
Koudai eleget téve a dobos kérésének, az anyósülésen foglalt helyet. Becsatolta az övét, amíg Tomoya átállította az ülést, tükröket, majd ő is az övéért nyúlt, áthúzta maga előtt, a zár kattant, Tomoya beindította a motort, és már távolodtak is Koudai biztonságot nyújtó lakásától.  
Koudai az anyósülésen lassan elszenderedett, amikor felébredt egy parkolóban voltak, Tomoya nem volt a kocsiban, de pár percen belül visszatért, kezében két pohár kávéval és egy zacskó finomsággal. Koudai hálásan nézett rá, és átvette a saját kávéját, majd a zacskóba nyúlt egy fánkért. Hála a gőzölgő italnak, Koudai egyből felélénkült, rádiót kapcsolt, és közösen énekelték végig a bő három órás utat.   
Tomoya mosolyogva nézett a mellette ülőre, örült, ha csak egy kicsit is, de megfeledkezett a gondjairól, hogy mi várhatja őket otthon. Amikor azonban lekanyarodott az autópályáról, Koudaion ismét úrrá lett a félelem, Tomoya hiába simogatta a térdét, Koudai ugyanolyan görcsösen ült, és mire lefékeztek a házuk előtt, már fal fehér volt, és szüksége volt arra a papírzacskóra, hogy lenyugodjon kicsit. Tomoya közben végig a hátát simogatta, és fél karral átkarolta őt.  
– Hogy kezdjük? – kérdezte Tomoya, majd kicsit eltávolodott tőle. Koudai hátra túrta a tincseit, és letörölte az izzadságréteget a homlokáról.  
– Előre megyek…  
– Veled megyek. Csodálkoznék, ha nem esnél egyből orra, ha kiszállnál. Nem akarlak már egyből egyedül hagyni a családoddal, ha tényleg ilyen rémes reakcióra vársz. – Tomoya összefűzte az ujjaikat. Koudai nagyot sóhajtott, majd bólintott.  
– Szedjük ki a csomagokat! – Koudai elhúzta a kezét, majd kiszállt a kocsiból, az ajtót halkan csukta be, nehogy valaki már erre is kirohanjon. A csomagtartóhoz sétált, míg Tomoya is kiszállt, aki nem volt tekintettel a csendes pakolásra, így bevágta az ajtaját. A basszeros a szemeit forgatva imádkozott, hogy senki ne jöjjön ki, de mire már lecsukta a csomagtartót, Keiko a kapuban állt. Nővére felváltva pillantott Koudaira és Tomoyára, majd elnevette magát.  
– Tudtam, hogy füllentesz, csak hogy lerázz, emiatt még nem kellett volna Tomoyát rávenned, hogy idáig jöjjön.  
– Keiko, mi…  
– Voltaképp – vágott közbe Tomoya, átkarolva Koudai derekát, és mosolyogva nézett a nőre –, Koudaijal tényleg együtt vagyunk. – Keiko mosolya lehervadt, és kínos csönd állt be. Koudai lehajtotta a fejét, és elindult a ház felé.  
– Kerülj beljebb! – nézett hátra Tomoyára, majd tovább ment. Az előszobában már az édesanyja izgatottan várta, még le sem rakta a csomagjait, a nő máris a nyakába borult. Koudai nyögött egyet, majd átkarolta édesanyját.  
– Na, hol a vendégünk? – pillantott át az alacsony nő Koudai vállán, bár nem látott semmit. Tomoya még kint állt Keiko mellett, a lány félő pillantást vetett rá.  
– Koudai… beszélt arról, hogy az apánk… nem igazán elfogadó? – tette fel félve a kérdést a nő, mire Tomoya csak bólintott.   
– Mondta.  
– Mégis eljöttél vele, ennek ellenére is?  
– Szeretem őt. Mellette fogok állni, bármilyen csatát is vív. – Tomoya biztos volt a szavaiban. Keiko sóhajtott egyet, majd mosolyogva engedte beljebb vendégüket.   
Koudai édesanyja izgatottan várt, ám amikor Keiko mellett egy férfi… nem is egy férfi, hanem Tomoya lépett be, kicsit lefagyott. A nő ugyanolyan értetlenséggel bámulta meg őket, ahogy Keiko pár perccel korábban.  
– Jaj, fiúk, nem vagytok már idősek, hogy így viccelődjetek? – nevetett a nő, de nem volt teljesen boldog, egy cseppnyi kétely volt benne. Koudai a torkát köszörülte, majd az anyja elé lépett.  
– Anya. Tomoyával járok. – Koudai hangja nem remegett, próbálta leplezni az idegességét. A nő egy pillanatig még bámult rájuk, majd szólni akart, de a fia félbeszakította őt. – Szeretem őt – tette hozzá suttogva, hogy csak az előtte álló nő hallja. A férfi ezek után nagyot nyelt, kimondta, már csak az anyján állt, hogy hisz-e neki, vagy sem.  
– Menjetek fel szerintem lepakolni, addig anyával előkészítjük a vacsorát. Apa a közértbe ment. Hitomiék végül nem tudnak eljönni, a nagyiék pedig holnap délután jönnek – tájékoztatta őket Keiko, majd a két férfit az emelet felé lökdöste, míg az anyját a konyhába húzta, hogy terítsenek.  
Koudai amint beért a régi szobájába, a földre rogyott. Csoda, hogy a lábai eddig bírták. Mélyeket lélegzett, hogy visszafojtsa könnyeit, néhány így is végigfolyt az arcán. Tomoya mellé térdelt, és szorosan magához ölelte a férfit, ringatta, hogy megnyugodjon.  
– Tudtam, hogy ez hülyeség lesz. Tudtam, hogy egyedül kellett volna hazajönnöm. Hülye voltam, hogy hagytam magam erre rábeszélni! – Tomoyának fájtak Koudai szavai, mivel részben ő erősködött, apró szúrást érzett a szívén. Bűntudata volt.  
– Még semmi sincs veszve. Csak kicsit… meglepődött – próbált Tomoya javítani a helyzeten, de Koudai csak a fejét rázta. Kibontakozott az ölelésből, és felállt.  
– Kérlek, menjünk el, még mielőtt az apám hazaér, kérlek! – nézett le könyörgően Koudai Tomoyára. Tomoya az ajkába harapott.  
– Azért nem harcolsz ezért, mert nem is vagyunk együtt? Mi lesz majd, ha azt az illetőt kell hazahoznod, akit tényleg szeretsz? Inkább nem jössz többet haza, vagy hazudsz a szüleidnek? – Tomoyának fájt a kérdés. Ő is felállt, és Koudaihoz lépett, hogy magához ölelje, de a férfi lerázta a karjait, és ellépett tőle, majd a földre ült törökülésben.   
– Holnap haza akarok menni. Bármi is lesz ma – jelentette ki halál nyugodtan, amit igyekezett magára erőltetni. Tomoya bólintott, mert tudta, úgysem tudná most másra rávenni a férfit. Nagyot sóhajtott, majd az ágyra feküdt, és mobilozni kezdett, tájékoztatta a banda másik két tagját, hogy megérkeztek, és minden rendben. Ami egy hatalmas nagy hazugság volt. Minden csupa káosz volt.  
Pár perccel később Keiko kiabált fel a földszintről, hogy a vacsora kész. Koudai félelemmel nézett Tomoyára, és ezúttal engedett az ölelésének és csókjának, még hevesedett is a helyzet, ha Koudaion múlt volna, akkor már az ágyon feküdtek volna. Tomoya mosolyogva nyomott puszit az orrára, és megakadályozta a vörös csábító szándékait.  
Koudai nagyot nyelve állt meg a lépcső alján, majd belépett a konyhába. Egyből észrevette az apját, aki mosolyogva zárta a karjai közé, de egyből megdermedt, amikor Tomoya is belépett. Leplezett döbbenettel fogott kezet a másik férfival, majd leültek ebédelni.  
Koudai lassan felengedett, egyáltalán nem ilyen reakcióra számított, bár tudta, hogy ez csak a felszín, ebből még hatalmas veszekedés lesz később. Előre rettegett.  
– Noriko-san, nagyon finom lett, köszönjük! – mosolygott Tomoya Koudai édesanyjára. A nő elpirult, és viszonozta a mosolyt, majd a tányérokat a mosogatóba helyezte. Tomoya érezte, hogy a vele szemben ülő férfi kezd veszíteni a türelméből, és semmi pénzért nem akarta Koudait kitenni ennek, így az asztal alatt megbökte a könyökét.  
– Mi az? – fordult felé suttogva a vörös, a tekintete aggódó volt, ahogy Tomoyára pillantott, egy kis ideig kibújhatott a maszkja mögül, ami azt sugározta, minden rendben van.  
– Mi lesz az idegenvezetéssel? A kocsiban azt ígérted, hogy megmutatod a környéket – suttogta Tomoya. Koudai egy pillanatig értetlenül nézett rá, majd hálásan elmosolyodott. Szíve szerint megcsókolta volna Tomoyát.  
– Máris indulhatunk – felelte boldogan Koudai. – Elmegyünk sétálni egy kicsit, majd jövünk! – mondta a szüleinek, majd azonnal fel is állt, Tomoya szintúgy.   
– Reménykedtünk, hogy le tudunk ülni beszélgetni – szólt közbe Koudai apja. A fia nagyot nyelt, menekülni próbált innen minél hamarabb. Tomoya összefűzte az ujjaikat, és szorított rajtuk egyet. Koudai rá nézett biztosítás gyanánt.  
– Nemsokára visszajövünk – ígérte Koudai, majd kihúzta Tomoyát a konyhából. A lépcső aljánál megállt, óriásit sóhajtott, majd Tomoya nyakába borult. A másik szorosan ölelte, és finom csókokkal szórta be Koudai nyakát.  
– És ha visszajövünk, csinálhatnánk fent valami érdekeset… – próbálkozott Tomoya vigyorogva, mire Koudai vállon csapta, és elindult felfele, a szobájába.  
– Nem. Felejtsd el! Tegyél le róla! – Ellenkezett. Tomoya továbbra is vigyorogva ballagott mögötte, és játékosan az előtte sétáló férfi fenekére csapott. Koudai sikkantva fordult meg a lépcsőn, míg Tomoya az alatta lévő fokon állt meg.  
– Ebéd előtt még benne lettél volna – felelte panaszosan. Koudai a szemeit forgatta, majd tovább indult.   
– Az ebéd előtt volt.  
– Én meg a séta utánról beszélek.  
– Nem! – szólt rá Koudai erélyesebben, de közben mosolygott, mert még mindig hálás volt, hogy Tomoya szerzett nekik pár óra nyugalmat ezzel a sétával. Ő vajon miért nem gondolt erre korábban? Nem tervezhette, hogy négy napra bezárkózik majd ide, és nem beszél majd a családjával. A séta után úgyis a pokol kapujává fog válni a bejárati ajtó, és amint belépnek majd… jöhet a világ vége.  
 


	4. Ilyen vagyok, és ez nem fog változni

A két férfi még az átöltözéssel is húzta az időt, vagy fél óráig vacakoltak fent, részben kipakolták a holmijukat, átöltöztek, pénzt kerestek elő, Tomoya Koudait nyugtatgatta az ölében, néha csókolóztak, majd harminc perc elteltével lesétáltak a lépcsőn, gyorsan cipőbe bújtak, majd csak bekiabáltak a lakásba, és elmentek. Koudai szinte rohant le a lépcsőjükön, és ha a zsebében lett volna a kulcsa, már az autójában ült volna.  
Tomoya szorított a kezükön, visszább húzva a vöröset, aki meglepetten pillantott az álbarátjára. Érezte, hogy nyirkos a tenyere, a térde néha megremegett, ideges volt. Most nem csak a szüleik miatt, de nem igazán volt arra példa, hogy kéz a kézben sétálgasson Tomoyával.   
– Minden rendben? – pillantott rá a dobos, Koudai pedig bólintott, a fejét lehajtotta, és a kezüket nézte. Öt év alatt először járt azon az esze, hogy milyen lenne, ha Tomoyával járna. A dobos ismerte, mint a rossz pénzt, minden rezdüléséből tudta, hogy mi baja van, ő mindig képes volt megnyugtatni, és az a csók, amit a lakása ajtajában adott neki… már attól borzongás futott végig a hátán, ha csak rá gondolt. Azóta egyik csókjuknál sem érezte ezt.  
– Csak meglepődtem. Nem szoktad fogni a kezem – vont vállat Koudai. Tomoya végigsimított a tenyerének izzadt bőrén, és elmosolyodott.   
– Nem voltam benne biztos, hogy valaki utánunk les-e, úgy gondoltam, így biztonságosabb – felelte gondolkodás nélkül. Koudai ismét bólintott, az arcán halovány pírfoltok jelentek meg.  
– Köszönöm, hogy ennyi mindenre gondolsz helyettem is – motyogta Koudai. Tomoya sejtette, hogy a bandatárásnak ezer felé lehettek a gondolatai, az apjának az utolsó mondata még benne is kísértetiesen csengett.  
– Minden rendben lesz, meglátod. – Tomoya egy pillanatra megállt, magához húzta Koudait, és homlokon puszilta. Közben óvatosan hátra lesett, alig haladtak el négy ház mellett, tökéletesen látta, hogy Koudai édesanyja Keiko oldalán állt a kapuban. A dobos engedett Koudai szorításán, majd ismét sétálni kezdtek.   
Koudai először az iskolájához vitte el, ahova alsóközépben járt. Az udvarán a csúszda még mindig ugyanolyan kopottas volt, mint amikor ő járt ide. A mászókát felújították, emlékezett, egyszer leesett róla, talán harmadikos volt, és csúnyán lehorzsolta a térdét, és csak azért, hogy hamarabb begyógyuljon a csúnya sebe, az anyukája elvitte sütizni. Koudai ábrándos tekintettel emlékezett vissza gyerekkorának boldog napjaira, de amint meglátta a felsőközép épületét, a jókedve, az idilli pillanatok elszálltak. Ehhez a korhoz nem nagyon fűződtek jó emlékei. Egyszer megnyert egy főzőversenyt, de más nem nagyon. A sporteseményeken inkább a zenekarhoz csapódott, és valami hangszeren imitált, nehogy őt is bevegyék a játékba. Koudai világéletében utálta a sportokat.  
– Merre tovább? – nézett le rá Tomoya, amikor már percek óta csak a felsőközép szürke épületét bámulták. Koudai vállat vont.  
– Van egy jó cukrászda pár utcányival arrébb – biccentett fejével az egyik irányba. Tomoya bólintott, majd elhúzta Koudait a kerítéstől.  
– Min gondolkodtál ilyen sokáig? – Tomoya aggódott érte, érezte, hogy a férfi keze az övében remegett, akárhányszor simított végig rajta, a remegés nem múlt el.  
– A felsőközepes éveimen – sóhajtotta végül. Továbbra is kéz a kézben ballagtak az utcákon, míg befordultak a cukrászdához. Koudai ekkor elengedte Tomoya kezét, és a pulóvere zsebébe süllyesztette. A dobos nem akarta bevallani, de sajnálta, hogy megszűnt a fizikai kontaktus. Koudai előtte sétált fel a lépcsőn, majd nyitott ajtót, és engedte be őt.  
– Te jó ég! Téged még látni errefelé, rocksztár? – nevetett fel egy nő a pult mögül, majd egyből kirohant, és Koudai nyakába borult. Koudai azt hitte, megfullad, majd óvatos mozdulattal eltolta a nőt.  
– Rég találkoztunk, Rina – mosolyodott el a basszeros. Ha valaki mellette állt a gyerekkorában, az Rina volt. Voltaképp a szülei vele akarták összeboronálni, nagyon jó barátok voltak. Amikor Koudai hazament a hírrel, hogy randija lesz, az egész család örült, hogy a fiuk végre becsajozik, majd Koudai nemsokkal később mesélt a… barátjáról.  
– A szokásosat? Vagy újítanál? – Koudai vállat vont, majd beállt az üveg elé, hogy szétnézzen. Kishíján összeesett, amikor megérezte Tomoya kezét a csípőjén, amint a pulóvere alatt simított végig az oldalán. Másik oldalról a csípőjével találkozott, és eléggé vörösen pillantott fel a dobosra, hogy valami magyarázatot kapjon.  
– Mi az? – nézett rá Tomoya ártatlanul, bár ott csillogott a csibészség a szemében. Koudai kifújta magát, és nem fűzött hozzá semmit, tovább nézelődött.   
– Sikerült választani? – kuksolt ki rájuk Rina. Koudai bólintott, és a kasszához lépett.  
– Egy szőlőspitét kérnék – adta le a rendelését. Rina Tomoyára pillantott, miután kivette a szelet pitét, és átadta azt.  
– Egy vörös bársony tortát kérnék – felelte vigyorogva, mire a barátja hasonló színt vett fel, mint a piskóta. Rina is elmosolyodott, ahogy a gyerekkori barátjára pillantott, majd beütötte az újabb tételt.  
– Ha ennyi, akkor kétszázhetven jent kérnék. – Koudai egyidőben nyúlt a pénztárcája felé Tomoyával, de a dobos gyorsabb volt, így végül Rina tőle vette el a pénzt. Koudai morcosan nézett a barátjára.  
– Te körbe vezetsz, én fizetem a kiadásokat. Úgyis régen randiztunk már – kacsintott rá Tomoya, majd leült a két tányérral az egyik asztalhoz. Rina mosolyogva kapta el Koudai kezét.   
– Hé, ugye boldog vagy? – suttogta neki. Koudai Tomoyára pillantott, és egy percre elérzékenyült.  
– Igen. Mellette végre az vagyok – felelte mosolyogva. Rina beleborzolt a hajába, ahogy tizenöt évvel ezelőtt is tette. A vörös panaszosan rendezgette vissza tincseit, majd végül helyet foglalt Tomoya mellett, aki a süteménye felét már el is tüntette.  
Csendben falatoztak, Rina pedig percekig csak vigyorogva nézte a párost, majd sunyiban lőtt róluk egy képet. Tudta, mekkora botrány lett volna belőle, ha kiposztolta volna, így inkább megőrizte magának. Talán majd egyszer elküldi Koudainak.   
– Köszönünk mindent – intett Koudai a nőnek, amikor kiléptek. Rina visszaintett, majd folytatta a pult törölgetését.  
– Aranyos nő – jegyezte meg Tomoya, ahogy elindultak visszafele. Koudai nem akart a házuk felé menni, így megfogta Tomoya kezét, és egy teljesen másik utcába húzta be. Néhány bokron átverekedték magukat, majd Koudai elégedetten sóhajtott fel, amikor megpillantotta a magányos játszóteret. Annyira körbe nőtték a növények, hogy aki nem tudta, hogy van itt valami, az lazán elsétált volna mellette. Koudai egyből becélozta a hintát, és hajtani is kezdte magát, amint leült.  
– Te aztán nagyon nem akarsz hazamenni – nevetett Tomoya, majd leült a mellette lévő hintára, bár ő nem kezdte magát hajtani. Koudai lassított, majd megállt. Pár pillanatig a földet bámult és a bakancsának az orrát, majd hirtelen felállt, és Tomoya ölébe ült. A dobos meglepődött, és igyekezett egyensúlyát megtartani.   
Tomoya nem restellt viszonozni a basszeros csókját. Bármennyire is próbált a másik heves lenni, ő lassú maradt. Keze a vörös pulóvere alá csúszott, és közelebb húzta magához, a csókba pedig minden érzését beleadta. Koudai megremegett az ölében, karjait a nyaka köré fonta, és addig húzódott előre, míg a mellkasuk össze nem ért. Tomoya lassan elhúzódott, bár a basszeros nem igazán volt benne az elválásban.  
– Muszáj hazamennünk. Tudom, hogy az apádtól félsz – simított ki egy tincset Tomoya Koudai arcából. A vörös a fejét rázta, és bepróbálkozott egy újabb csókkal, ám Tomoyától csak egy puszit kapott. – Ezt maximum a szobádban folytatjuk, édes. Ha még ott is van kedved, akkor… – Tomoya nem tudta befejezni, a másik felkelt az öléből.  
– Induljunk. – Koudai elindult a bokrok felé, de Tomoya visszahúzta magához, és a karjai közé zárta a férfit. Koudai engedett az ölelésnek, majd pár perc múlva kéz a kézben sétáltak visszafelé Koudaiék házához. A vörös térde most már nem csak a félelem miatt remegett, hanem az újabb csóktól.  
Koudai keze remegett, amikor a kilincsre tette, és pillanatokig várt, végül Tomoya nyomta le a kezét. A basszeros igyekezett halkan osonni, hátha elkerülik a szüleit, ám pechére, ők a nappaliban vártak rájuk, képtelen lettek volna eljutni a lépcsőig, anélkül, hogy ne vegyék őket észre.  
– Jó sokáig… sétáltatok – nézett végig rajtuk Koudai apja, nem valami kedves nézéssel. Nem vont le jó következtetést a késői érkezésből és Koudai kócos tincseiből.  
– Voltunk a sulimnál, és Rinánál sütizni – adta meg a vörös a magyarázatot, majd helyet foglalt az apjával szemben a kanapén. Tomoya szó nélkül követte, és a lábuk takarásában összeakasztotta a kisujjukat.  
– Értem. Nyugodtan mondhattad volna, hogy megint… barátod van, és akkor legalább fel tudtunk volna rá készülni, nem csak úgy beállítasz Tomoyával – pillantott az apja a dobosra. Koudai az anyjára nézett, de ő csak csendben ült.  
– Tudtátok, hogy meleg vagyok, nem kellett volna meglepnie, hogy pasival állítok be – fonta keresztbe Koudai a karjait a mellkasa előtt. Már most biztos volt benne, hogy becsomagol, és reggel hazamegy.  
– Azt hittük…  
– Apa, hidd el, hogy nem érdekel! Ilyen vagyok, és ez nem fog változni. Már változott volna, ha csak egy kamasz fellángolás lett volna, ahogy te nevezed. Nem akarok egy nővel együtt lenni. Tomoyával már két éve együtt vagyok, és mellette boldog vagyok, neked ennyi miért nem elég? – Koudai felállt, lepillantott Tomoyára, majd elindult a lépcső felé. – Jó éjszakát! – Tomoya is felkelt, majd elköszönt, és Koudai után indult. Hiába akarta megfogni a basszeros kezét, az ökölbe szorítva tartotta a teste mellett, még akkor is, amikor a szobájába léptek.  
– Koudai…  
– Most már látod, miért nem akarok hazajönni – rázta meg a fejét. – Akarsz tusolni? Mert én beülnék fürdeni, nem tudom meddig.  
– Nem akarsz társaságot? – kérdezte Tomoya egy bíztató mosollyal, de a vörös csak a fejét rázta.  
– Egyedül akarok lenni egy kicsit. – Tomoya bólintott, bár ettől függetlenül odalépett a basszeroshoz, és magához ölelte. Szomorúan konstatálta, hogy a vörös most nem viszonozta az ölelését, így végül engedte, hagy legyen egyedül. Koudai a fürdőbe ment, vizet engedett, majd a szobájában keresett valami pizsamának valót. Tomoya az ágy szélén ücsörgött, és a mobilja sötét képernyőjét nézegette. Koudai sajnálta, hogy ennyire próbálta ellökni a dobost, amikor az szemmel láthatólag csak segíteni akart neki. Mielőtt bezárkózott volna a fürdőbe, odament hozzá, a másik térdére támaszkodva hajolt le, és adott egy puszit az arcára, majd tűnt el a fürdő fehér ajtaja mögött.


	5. Mert te aztán tudod, hogy kell romantikázni

Koudai reggel egyedül ébredt, Tomoya már nem feküdt mellette. Szokatlan volt neki amúgy is az egymás mellett alvás, bár öt éve voltak szeretők, nem igen volt rá példa, hogy a másiknál töltötték volna az éjszakát. Este is azt hitte, hogy a dobos hozzá fog majd bújni, bár nem tette. Azonnal. Tomoya kivárta, amíg a vörös mellette elaludt, majd óvatosan átkarolta, és magához húzta. Olyan régóta várt már erre a pillanatra. Ujjaikat összefűzte, Koudai a karjai közt, és az orrát a hajába túrta, így egész este a férfi illatát érezte. Reggel azonban kénytelen volt elhúzódni, és fel is kelt, egyedül hagyva az alvó szépséget, bár nagy volt a kísértés, hogy visszafekszik mellé.  
Koudai végül felkelt, ám megdöbbenve vette észre, amikor lebattyogott a konyhába, hogy Tomoya a szüleivel beszélgetett. A gyomra egy másodperc alatt ugrott össze.  
– Jó reggelt! – pillantott rá Tomoya mosolyogva, és egy bögre forró kávét tolt elé. A vörös nem tudott a kávéra nézni, csak odaállt Tomoya mellé, aki azonnal átkarolta a derakát. Koudai pirulva pillantott fel Tomoyára, aki egy puszit nyomott az ajkaira. Ennek köszönhetően a pírfoltok csak nőttek. Koudai nem mert a szüleire nézni.  
– Sajnáljuk a tegnap estét – nézett Noriko szomorúan a fiára. Koudai az anyjára nézett, de Tomoya mellett maradt, fejét a vállán pihentette, biztonságban érezte magát, bár az apja továbbra is kissé rosszallóan nézett rájuk.  
– Valóban? – kérdezte a vörös fel sem nézve. Abban a pillanatban úgy érezte, az, hogy Tomoya ott áll mellette, elegendő, hogy soha többé, senki se bánthassa.  
– Tudod kicsim, hogy te vagy nekünk a legfontosabb – simított végig a nő Koudai haján. A férfi ennek ellenére sem akaszkodott le Tomoyáról.   
– Reggelizek, és nemsokára szerintem indulunk – jelentette be Koudai, majd elengedte Tomoyát, és a hűtőhöz lépett.  
– Hova mentek? – nézett rá érdeklődve az apja. Megértette, hogy a fia haragudott rá, de komolyan azt tervezte, hogy az elkövetkezendő napokban majd egész napra eltűnnek?   
– Haza. Nincs kedvem itt maradni – vont vállat a vörös. Tomoya gyorsan mellé lépett, és a könyökénél fogva irányította ki őt a teraszra.  
– Ugyanúgy beléjük mártod a tőrt, mint ők beléd. Te ennél azért több vagy Koudai. Tudom, hogy amit mondtak, az rosszul esett, de…  
– Nem csak rosszul esett Tomoya. És nem csak most mondták. Tizenéves korom óta ezt hallgatom, és elegem van.  
– Ők a családod Koudai. Belőlük nincs másik. És bár nem támogatnak, ők azok, akik mindig melletted lesznek.  
– Eddig sem voltak… – Tomoya nem bírta tovább hallgatni a barátja ellenkezését, egy hirtelen mozdulattal megragadta a derekát, közel húzta magához, és megcsókolta. Koudai nagyokat pislogva meredt maga elé, majd csapott egyet a dobos vállára.  
– Fogd be! – suttogta Tomoya az ajkaira, majd elengedte. – Túl feszült vagy… Ne segítsek ezen a gondodon? – vonta fel az egyik szemöldökét. Koudai a szemét forgatta.  
– Fogd be! – nevetett fel, majd átölelte a dobost. Tomoya a gerincét simogatta, és valamelyik daluk ritmusát dobolta rajta. – Köszönöm.  
– Igazán nincs mit. Bár az ajánlatom még mindig áll – jegyezte meg csábosan. Koudai ismét a vállára sózott egyet, majd visszament a konyhába.  
– Mire jutottatok? – nézett rá az anyja reménykedve. Koudai ismét a hűtőt vette célba, majd sóhajtott.  
– Maradunk. 

Koudai ettől függetlenül nem akart a régi házukban ücsörögni, így a délelőtt folyamán megint elmentek otthonról sétálni. Az anyja csomagolt nekik ebédet, így a játszótéren piknikeztek, ami sokat javított Koudai hangulatán. Szerencséjükre erről a helyről még mindig kevesek tudtak, így senki nem zavarta meg őket.  
Mire délután visszamentek a ház üresen állt, Koudai valószínűnek tartotta, hogy a szülei és Keiko a nagyija elé ment, így végre fellélegezhetett, nem kellett megjátszania magát. A piknikeskosarat elrakta a garázsba, majd leült a nappaliban a TV elé. Tomoya csatlakozott hozzá, akárcsak otthon, itt is az ölébe vette a basszeros lábait, és néha meg-megnyomkodta őket.  
A film, amire Koudai kapcsolt, valami nyálas szerelmesfilm volt. A vörös elérzékenyülve törölgette a szemét, míg a dobos csak elmosolyodott, mennyire érzékenytermészetű volt a másik. Koudai megdobta az egyik zsepijével.  
– Te nem érzed át a filmet! – fonta össze a karját a mellkasa előtt, mintha akkora baj lett volna, hogy Tomoyának nem tetszett a film.  
– De, érzem, hogy egy liter nyál folyik le rajtam – humorizált, ami Koudai arcára is mosolyt csalt, bár igyekezett azt leplezni.   
– Ilyenek a romantikus filmek – érvelt ellene a basszeros, mire Tomoya csak a szemét forgatta.  
– A romantikázás nem feltétlen ebből áll.  
– Mert te aztán tudod, hogy kell romantikázni – nevetett fel Koudai, de seperc alatt a kanapén elfekve találta magát, és elkerekedett szemekkel pislogott fel a szeretőjére, akinek a szemében olyan tűz égett, amelyet még soha nem látott.  
– Hagy tegyek egy próbát – búgta Tomoya a másik ajkaira. Koudai olvadt csokinak érezte magát, egy csepp ellenvetés nem volt benne, amikor Tomoya megcsókolta. Karja a férfi nyakára kulcsolódott, lába a derekára, nyelve pedig ismét bebarangolta a már jól feltérképezett utakat. A gerincén már-már ismerős bizsergés futott végig, amikor a nyelvük összeért, és Tomoya a pólója alatt simított végig puha bőrén. A férfi értett hozzá, hogy hozza egy pillanat alatt tűzbe, de ez a tűz más volt. Nem az ágyéka sajgott, bár egy idő után ott is felállt a hadikészültség. Nem, most a szíve vert szaporábban, nem akart mást, csak a másik karjai közt lenni. Elégedetten nyögött bele a csókba, válaszul pedig csak egy kuncogást kapott, és egy óvatos harapást.   
Koudai nem bírta már tartani a fejét, végül teljesen lefeküdt, így új területeket feltárva Tomoya előtt. A dobos lassan csókolta végig a férfi állát, a kidomborodó ütőerét, és a póló lejjebb húzásával a feltárulkozó kulcscsontját. Koudai jólesően hümmögött, ágyékát igyekezett szorosabban Tomoyáéhoz préselni, mire a dobos visszatolta őt a kanapéra. Ajka visszatért a basszeroséhoz, ám nem csókolta őt, kínzóan tartotta pár millire Koudaiétól.  
– Koudai… – A név úgy csúszott le ajkairól, mint egy imádság, farkasszemet nézett a ragyogó barna íriszekkel, és késznek érezte rá, hogy elmondja. Mindent. Az érzéseit, amiket olyan régóta fojtott magába, hogy szerelmes volt az alatta fekvő férfibe. – Én…  
– Megjöttünk! – A bejáratiajtó kicsapódott, és egy nagyon eleven ősz hajú nő tipegett be, ám amint meglátta a kanapén elterülő párost, lefagyott, arcára pír szökött. – Ejnye, fiatalok, mit pajzánkodtok itt? – nevetett fel. Sem Tomoya, sem Koudai nem tudott mozdulni, mind a ketten elvörösödve bámulták a nőt. Akkor sikerült csak megmozdulniuk, amikor Koudai apja is feltűnt a nappali ajtajában. Nem túl kedves pillantást lőve a fia felé, Koudai végre megmozdult, felült, és Tomoyát letolta magáról. Nagyot nyelt, és próbálta rendezni magát, bár még így is hevesen vert a szíve, a légzése gyorsabb volt, kipirult volt, az ajka duzzadt és az arca vörös.   
– Szia nagyi – állt fel végül, majd odalépdelt a nőhöz, és átölelte őt. A légkör eléggé fagyos volt, egyedül az ősz hajú nő körül volt egy buborék, ahol a jég megolvadt.  
– Na, hagy lássam az udvarlódat. Azt mondták, jóképű. – A nő arrébb tessékelte az unokáját, majd belépett a nappaliba, és szemügyre vette a még szeppent dobost.  
– Én volnék az – jelentkezett. A nő őt is jól megszorongatta, majd Koudai mellé lökte, amíg a család többi tagja behordták a holmiját.  
– Koudai, örülök, hogy ilyen derék fiút találtál magadnak. Elég ránézni, hogy lássam, mennyire szeret – lelkendezett továbbra is nő, majd a fiához fordult. Koudai Tomoyára pillantott, a tekintetük összeakadt. Össze volt zavarodva, hogy tényleg ilyen jól tettetnek-e, vagy tényleg volt-e valami a dobos tekintetében. Félt bevallani magának, hogy ő is látott valamit, de mielőtt még elmerülhetett volna Tomoya szemének tanulmányozásában, az apja félbeszakította őket.  
– Koudai, kérlek segíts felvinni a bőröndöket! – A vörös megindult az előszoba felé, de a nagymamája megállította.  
– Ugyan, Hiro, látod, hogy van jobb dolguk is a fiataloknak, hagyd őket. Nem nehezek a bőröndök, te is fel tudod vinni őket – veregette vállba a fiát, majd az unokájára kacsintott. – Úgyis félbeszakítottunk valamit, amit a fiúknak be kéne fejeznie – vetett egy utolsó pillantást a párosra. Koudai zavartan kezdte el takargatni a nadrágját, mire Tomoya csak nevetett.  
– Jövök, és segítek – lépett a vörös az apja mellé, majd megfogta az egyik bőröndöt, és elindult vele az emeletre.  
– Szégyent hozol a fejünkre, Koudai – jegyezte meg az apja rosszallóan, amint felértek. A férfi megtorpant, és szembefordult az apjával.  
– Csak azért zavar, mert férfi vagyok, és egy férfivel feküdtem lent vagy akkor is ezt mondtad volna, ha egy nővel feküdtem volna lent? – fonta keresztbe a karjait. Az apja is hasonló testtartást vett fel.  
– Nem zavarna, ha mondjuk megtartanátok ezt a hálószobába. Tudtad, hogy nemsokára jövünk, és nagyanyádat azzal kellett fogadnod, hogy majdnem hogy szexeltél a kanapén, ráadásul egy férfival.   
– Képzeld, amikor hazaértetek, pont nem csináltunk semmit. Még csak nem is csókolóztunk, csak összegabalyodva feküdtünk. És csak úgy közlöm veled, hogy fontos nekem a testiség, de nem ülök le a pasimmal a ház bármely pontján dugni, mert nekem fontosak az együttléteink, és az, hogy azok bensőségesek legyenek. Nem egy kamasz vagyok, akiben túltengenek a hormonok, és majd a konyhaasztalon állunk neki dugni. Tényleg jobb lett volna, ha reggel elmegyünk, elkerülhetted volna ezt a traumát. – Koudai lerakta a bőröndöt, majd bement a saját szobájába, és becsapta az ajtót. Az apja bevitte a csomagokat a vendégszobába, míg Tomoya felrohant az emeletre. A beszélgetés nem hallották lent, csak az ajtó hangos csattanását.   
– Koudai? Minden rendben? – guggolt le a sarokban ücsörgő férfi mellé. A vörös a fejét rázta, majd hozzábújt Tomoyához. Pillanatnyilag nem vágyott semmi másra, csak hogy a dobos megnyugtassa őt, ami percek elteltével, de úgy tűnt, végül sikerült neki.  
 


	6. Ilyennek szeretlek, Koudai

Elhatározta. Ő nem megy le innen, amíg haza nem indulnak. És senki sem tudta rávenni ennek ellenkezőjére. Tomoya mellett feküdt az ágyon, és a mobilját nyomkodta, még a dobosra sem figyelt néha, pedig az próbálkozott, hogy legalább kicsit közelebb legyenek egymáshoz, úgy tűnt Koudai nem értette az igyekezetét.   
Egy órával vacsora előtt a nagymamája kopogott be az ajtón. Koudai kíváncsian ült fel, de amint a nagyiját látta, az arcáról eltűnt a morcos tekintet. Felhúzta a térdeit, hogy a nő le tudjon ülni.  
– Koudai, ne törődj apáddal! Tudod milyen maradi, ne vedd a szívedre, amit mond. Igen, megdöbbentő volt arra bejönni, hogy ti a nappali kanapéján estetek egymásnak, főleg, hogy már nem vagytok kamaszok, de semmi szégyellnivaló nincs benne. Ez teljesen természetes. Szeretitek egymást, és normális, ha néha rákívántok egymásra…  
– Nagyi! – szólt közbe Koudai a tenyerével takargatva az arcát. Tomoya csak kuncogott mögötte. – Nem ez történt.  
– Beszélj a magad nevében! – csúszott mellé Tomoya, mire a basszeros rásózott egyet a vállára.  
– Ne nehezíts a dolgokon! – Koudai Tomoyára pillantott. A dobos elmosolyodott, ami különös mód a basszerost zavarba hozta, pedig csak egy ártatlan és lágy mosoly volt. A vörös szíve hatalmasat dobbant, még a fülében is hallotta, az arcára halovány pír szökött.   
– Beszélgessünk az udvaron kicsit, Koudai – ütögette meg a térdét a nő, majd felállt, a basszeros pedig követte, anélkül, hogy hátra fordult volna Tomoyához. A dobos ismét eldőlt az ágyon, és a mobilját kezdte nyomkodni, ujja akaratlanul is a LINE zöld ikonja felett táncolt, majd végül megnyitotta az alkalmazást. Még rá sem bökött a chatre, máris bejövő hívása volt. A szemét forgatva vette fel.  
– Na, hogy halad a szerelmespár alakítás? – nevetett Subaru a vonal másik végén. Tomoya a szemét forgatta, és sóhajtott egyet.   
– Kicsit más a helyzet, mint amit Koudai mesélt – kezdett bele. Subaru befogta, amint hallotta Tomoya gondterhelt hangját.  
– A melegkérdés miatt?  
– Áh, dehogy. Tudtak róla, csak… nem igazán fogadják el. Nem támogatják Koudait, és ő eléggé maga amiatt van emiatt. Aggódom érte. Jobban ingadozik a hangulata, mint egy terhes nőnek – próbált humorizálni.  
– Lehet felcsináltad – nevetett egy másik hang a mobilba.   
– Barom. Inkább húzzatok el ti is, az itteni dolgokat meg majd megoldom. – Kinyomta a mobilt, és az ágy végébe dobta. Mibe le, hogy ő volt az egyetlen, aki ilyen debilekkel volt egy bandában?  
Nem akart semmi mást, csak Koudait a karjai közé zárni, a hátát simogatni, és a hajába suttogni, hogy minden rendben van. De ők nem voltak egy szerelmespár. Csak szeretők voltak, akik ezt megjátszották. És sajnálatos módon, ezzel kellett beérnie.  
– Mindjárt kész a vacsora – dugta be a fejét Koudai, kiszakítva a dobost a gondolataiból. Akárhányszor meglátta őt, csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy már azzal is mázlista volt, hogy a férfi a szeretője volt. – Minden rendben? – nézett le rá aggódóan. Tomoya bólintott, majd megfogta a basszeros csuklóját és az ölébe húzta.  
– Tomoya, mégis mi ütött beléd? – ellenkezett azonnal a vörös, de a dobos a derekát átkarolva az ölében tartotta. Fejét a nyakába hajtotta, ajkát a másik bőréhez érintette.  
– Csak… maradj így egy kicsit – suttogta. Koudai gerincén jóleső bizsergés futott végig a dobos szavaitól, mégis érezte, hogy valami nem volt rendben. Egyik kezét végül a dobos nyaka köré fonta, másikkal a hajába túrt, és amennyire tudott, hozzá bújt. Békesség áradt szét az ereiben, ám a szíve veszettül tombolt. Talán, ha nem az előbb tárgyalta volna meg a nagyanyjával, hogy szerelmes, nem így reagált volna. Fogalma sem volt, hogy szerelmes-e, de a nagyi válton állította, hogy elég ránéznie, hogy lássa mennyire oda van Tomoyáért.   
– Tényleg minden rendben? – húzódott kicsit hátrébb Koudai. Tomoya nem akarta elengedni, de nem ülhettek így örökre, így csak bólintott.  
– Persze. Menjünk le vacsorázni! – javasolta végül. Megerőltetett egy mosolyt, majd végigsimított Koudai állvonalán. A férfi ajkát egy jóleső sóhaj hagyta el, ami zavarba is hozta, így azonnal felpattant Tomoya öléből, és az ajtó felé indult.   
Az asztalnál még három szabad hely volt. A két fiúnak és Norikonak. Koudai leült Tomoya és a nagymamája közé, pontosan az apjával szemben. Inkább meredt az ölében tartott kezeire, mint hogy az apjával kelljen szemeznie. Az idegesség ismét a gyomrába költözött, és még az sem segített, hogy Tomoya összekulcsolta az ujjaikat, amit szemmel láthatólag az apja is észrevett.   
– Koudai, drágám, hogy megy a zenész élet? – mosolygott rá a nagymamája, igyekezett oldani a feszült hangulatot. A fia csak morgott egyet a témára.  
– Egész jól. Nemsokára kijön az új albumunk, és a következő hónapban turnézni fogunk – ecsetelte boldogan.   
– És muszáj megint ilyen nevetséges hacukában lenned? – Koudai elkomorult, ahogy az apjára pillantott.  
– Hiro! A külső hozzájuk tartozik, ez teszi őket egyedivé – magyarázkodott az anyja. Koudai hálásan pislogott rá, és szorított közben Tomoya kezén.   
– Tudna úgy is játszani, hogy nincs bohócnak öltözve – morgolódott továbbra is az apja. Koudai nem akart semmit mondani, már megszokta ezt, és csak reménykedett, hogy a nagyija és Tomoya is csendben maradnak.  
– Kész vagyok! – jelentette be Noriko, igyekezve, hogy ő is törjön a jégen, és a vacsorát az asztalra helyezte. Koudainak elment az étvágya.  
– És a vörös… muszáj állandóan ilyen színűnek lennie a hajadnak? – mondta tovább a magáét Koudai apja. A basszeros el akart tűnni onnan. Az biztos, hogy az elkövetkezendő tíz évben megint nem fog hazajönni.  
– Szeretem ezt a színt. Ez a védjegyem…  
– És mondjuk Tomoyának mi? – szakította félbe a védekezést az apja keresztbe font karral.  
– Hiro, direkt kötözködsz? Jól áll neki, és szereti – zárta le a nagymama.   
– Koudai gyönyörű vörös hajjal – jegyezte meg Tomoya. Az asztalnál csend lett. A basszeros pírral az arcán fordult a szeretője felé, igyekezete leplezni a zavartságát. Tomoya mondta már neki, hogy jól néz ki, hogy aranyos, de talán most hallotta tőle először azt, hogy gyönyörű. Egy pillanatig, amíg a tekintete összeakadt Tomoyáéval, még arról is megfeledkezett, hogy az apja alig egy méterre ott ült tőle.  
– Igen, ha nőnek akar tűnni, tényleg az – lökte oda epésen az apja. Hiro anyja, akárcsak mindenki más elkerekedett szemekkel ültek az asztalnál, néma csendben.   
– Hiro – törte meg a csendet Koudai anyja. A férje kezdett túlságosan is messzire menni.  
– Nem azért festem a hajam, hogy nőnek tűnjek! Te egyáltalán nem értesz meg engem! – csapott a vörös hajú az asztalra. Ritka pillanatok egyikre volt, hogy felemelte a hangját az apja ellen.  
– Én csak azt akartam, hogy a fiam normális legyen! – Koudai meghátrált. Megrázta a fejét, majd kitolta a székét.  
– Köszönöm a vacsorát, én most megyek és lefekszem – motyogta halkan, majd azonnal elindult a lépcső felé. Tomoya sietett utána, szó nélkül pattant fel. A lépcső aljánál megragadta Koudai csuklóját, és maga felé fordította, majd átkarolta. A vörös hajú szó nélkül merült el az ölelésébe, arcán könnyek folytak le, amelyiket Tomoya hiába törölgetett, ismét visszatértek.  
– Gyere, menjünk fel! – húzta kicsit az emelet felé Tomoya. Koudai bólintott, letörölte a könnyeit, majd elindult fölfelé. Tomoya követte, aggódva figyelte minden mozdulatát.  
A szobájukban Koudai egyből az ágyra ült, meredt maga elé, és nem mozdult, ami kissé aggasztotta a dobost. Tomoya gyorsan átöltözött, és lefeküdt a saját részére, de a basszeros továbbra sem csinált semmit. Tomoya végül felült, és végigsimított a hátán. Koudai szipogott egyet.  
– Talán neki van igaza – suttogta bele a csendbe, majd egy nevetést erőltetett ki magából. Tomoya hitetlenkedve rázta meg a fejét mögötte, persze ő ebből semmit nem látott. Egyedül csak a dobos tekintetét érezte, amint lyukat égetett a hátába.  
– Ez nevetséges, ugye te is tudod? – kérdezte aggódva Tomoya, de ezúttal Koudai rázta meg a fejét lemondóan.  
– De igaza van. Ez nem normális. Ő csak egy tökéletes fiút akart, de engem kapott. Az ő szemében tüske vagyok. Elmúltam harminc, és életemben egyszer próbáltam nővel lefeküdni, és mit ne mondjak katasztrofális volt. De ez nem mehet így tovább… Ez… tényleg abnormális. Majd keresek magamnak rendes állást, barátnőt, és akkor majd tudok családot alapítani, ahogy azt eddig is tennem kellett volna, és egy normális életet élni.   
– Tényleg hagyni fogod, hogy apád befolyásoljon, D? – sóhajtott fel mögötte a dobos. Koudai hátra fordult, az arca kicsit püffedt volt, és könnyek folytak le rajta.   
– Így lesz a legjobb – erőltetett meg egy mosolyt, de egyáltalán nem sikerült neki.  
– Otthagyni a bandát? Mert az apád nem támogat? Komolyan? – Tomoya döbbenten pillantott a bandatársára, mint aki képtelen elhinni, amit hall. Koudai arcán csak még több könny folyt le.   
– Én nem bírom ezt így tovább csinálni, túl nagy a nyomás. – A vörös hajú sírni kezdett, nem tartotta vissza a könnyeit, még akkor sem, amikor Tomoya mellé csúszott, és a karjai közé zárta őt. Koudai a dobos vállán tartotta a fejét, míg az igyekezett csitítani őt.  
– Nem hagyom, hogy kilépj a bandából, vagy hogy bármit is változtass magadon. – Tomoya kisimította a nedves tincseket a basszeros arcából, aki értetlenül meredt fel rá.   
– Miért? – hüppögött. Tomoya féloldalas mosolyra húzta a száját, majd lejjebb hajolt, és egy puszit adott a karjai közt fekvő férfia ajkaira.   
– Mert ilyennek szeretlek, Koudai.


	7. Mit titkoltok?

Koudai azt hitte rosszul hall, de pár másodperc után elkönyvelte egy baráti szeretetnek. Ugyan, miért lett volna Tomoya szerelmes belé? Ettől függetlenül, ahogy kimondta, azt hitte, minden porcikája megolvad a testében. A sírása elállt, hüppögéssé törpült, talán a sokk tette, ahogy arra gondolt, Tomoya szerelmes belé, de ez hülyeség volt. Szeretők voltak, semmi több, pedig az utóbbi pár napban mélyült annyira a kapcsolatuk, hogy ez akár még több is lehetett volna.  
Megrázta a fejét, és kirángatta magát eme csodálatos elképzelésből. Ő. Tomoyával. Mint egy pár. Mint egy rendes párkapcsolat. Randiznak, esténként összebújnak. Koudai hirtelen ébredt rá, hogy bár évek óta Tomoyával volt, mégis magányos volt, hiányzott valami az életéből, de azt is tudta, hogy Tomoya nem szerelmes belé. Ugyan, miért is lenne, nem volt benne semmi szeretnivaló.   
A matrac mozdult, Koudai pedig kibontakozott Tomoya öleléséből, és a fürdőbe ment. Egyrészt, hogy gondolkozzon, másrészt, muszáj volt arcot mosnia. A tükörképe nem lepte meg, erre számított. Kócos haj, püffedt szemek, és az arca hasonló színt vett fel, mint a haja. A hidegvíz nem sokat segített, de legalább lemosta az odaszáradt könnycseppeket, majd remegő kézzel nyúlt a törülközője felé.   
Tomoya elterülve feküdt az ágyon, és a mobilját nyomkodta, amikor Koudai visszament a hálószobába. A dobos fel sem pillantott rá, amíg a párnája alatt kereste a pizsamáját, amint viszont megtalálta, sebes léptekkel bújt el ismét a kis helység magányában. Tomoya ekkor felült az ágyon, és a fehér faajtót bámulta. Koudai arckifejezése még szomorúbb volt, mint amikor közölte vele az igazságot. Talán kicsit pontosíthatott volna, vagy lehetett volna egyértelműbb. Lehetséges, hogy a basszeros félreértette őt. A gyomra görcsbe állt, ahogy a tömérdek talánra gondolt.   
Nem bajlódva sokat az esti lefekvéshez készülődő procedúrával, csak lecserélte a ruháit, és visszabújt az ágyba. Hallotta, amint Koudai kinyitotta a fürdő ajtaját, majd nesztelen szánt léptekkel elosont az ágyig, és lassan bebújt mellé, ügyelve a távolságra köztük.  
Koudai remélte, hogy a dobos már rég elaludt, és sikerült őt nem felébresztenie. A könnyeket megállás nélkül törölte le az arcáról, ahogy ugyanaz az egy szó ismétlődött a fejében. Szeretlek. Aztán mindig kijavította magát, hogy Tomoya nem ezt mondta. Ilyennek szeretlek. Nem volt ebben semmilyen romantikus utalás*.  
Akadozva vett egy mély levegőt a száján, mivel az orra már túlságosan bedugult, így csak szipogni tudott. Ezzel azonban nem csak azt fedte fel, hogy ébren volt, hanem hogy továbbra is sírt, csak már rég nem az apja szitkai miatt. Elmondott egy imát, hogy remélhetőleg Tomoya már tényleg aludt, de ez az ima köddé foszlott, amikor megérezte a dobos mellkasát a hátának simulni, és egy kart, ami magához szorította. Koudai lélegzete elakadt, és hangosabban szipogott. Megfordult Tomoya ölelésében, arcát igyekezett a férfi mellkasába rejteni, kerülve a szemkontaktust, bár egy pillanatra még így is látta Tomoya aggódó tekintetét.  
– Szeretlek – motyogta rekedtesen és szipogva Tomoya pólójába, mire a dobos csak még közelebb vonta magához, és elmosolyodott, amit Koudai nem láthatott. Tomoya a vörös tincsek közé nyomott egy puszit, majd hagyta, hogy a basszeros feljebb másszon, és az ajkuk találkozzon. Koudai megremegett, csak úgy, mint délután a kanapén. Kezdte kapizsgálni, hogy mi váltotta ki belőle ezt a hatást.   
Tomoya úriember módjára vigyázott Koudaira, de a vörös basszeros többre vágyott, karját a dobos nyaka köré fonta, és nem engedte elhúzódni. Hiába fogta vissza magát, végül mégis Koudai fölé gurult, és minden érzelmét a csókba sűrítve kezdte megszabadítani magukat a ruháiktól. Az alatta fekvő sem restellt segíteni, a fiókokat túrta át síkosító utána kutatva, amit aztán a második leghátuljában talált meg. Nyögve feküdt vissza, és húzta le Tomoyát egy újabb csókra. A dobos közben kiügyeskedte a kezéből a tubust, és nekilátott a feladatának.   
Tomoya lassan készítette fel Koudait, a szokásos tempónál is lassabban, bár még így néha előtört egy halk szisszenés a basszerosból, ahogy Tomoya hozzáadta még egy ujját. Igyekezett a másik fájdalmait a minimálisra szűkíteni, tudta, hogy Koudai fájdalomküszöbje elég alacsonyan volt. Bármennyire is volt óvatos, Koudai nyöszörgött egy picit, amikor belé hatolt. A vörös hajú férfi igyekezett a hangját elfojtani, vagy a vállába vagy a párnába nyomta az arcát. Kellett még nekik, hogy a házban bárki meghallja őket.  
Kimerülten és kielégülten borultak egymásra, megmozdulni is alig bírtak, Tomoya mégis kénytelen volt felállni, és a fürdőbe menni, hogy megszabaduljon az óvszerétől. Koudai addig gyorsan letörölgette magát, majd ment Tomoya után, hogy kidobja a papírzsebkendőit. Tomoya oldalról átkarolta, és a vállát csókolta végig, Koudai pedig mosolyogva pillantott a tükörképükre, majd a dobos sötétbarna íriszeibe.  
– Hogy vagy? – lehelt csókot óvatosan Koudai ajkaira is, majd végigsimított annak kipirult arcán. A basszeros mosolyogva biccentett, majd összekulcsolta a kezüket, és visszahúzta Tomoyát a hálóba. Ezúttal Tomoyának nem kellett megvárnia, míg Koudait elnyomja az álom, anélkül is odabújhatott hozzá. Belélegezte a vörös illatát, az enyhén sós izzadtságot és a samponjának kókuszos aromáját.  
– Mióta érzel így? – pillantott fel Koudai pár perc néma csend után Tomoyára. A dobos elgondolkodott, voltaképp idejét sem tudta, mikor szeretett bele a basszerosba. Vállat vont, egy darabig a plafont bámulta, majd lenézett Koudaira.  
– Már egy jó ideje.  
– Mégis mióta?  
– Egy vagy két éve? Mit számít? – pislogott nagyokat a dobos. Koudai kibújt az öleléséből, a párnájáért nyúlt, hogy azzal püfölje az újdonsült barátját.  
– Miért nem mondtad el hamarabb, te marha? – meredt rá Koudai két ütés közben. Tomoya megragadta az alkalmat, és elvette tőle a párnát, majd szorosan magához ölelte a meztelen férfit.  
– Változtatott volna valamit? Talán elvesztettelek volna, és azt nem akartam. – Tomoya visszahúzta magához a basszerost, majd leszorította a karjait, hogy ne tudja őt továbbra is ütlegelni. Koudai sokáig ficánkolt, majd nevetve feladta, hogy kiszabaduljon. Mosolyogva hunyta le a szemét, míg Tomoya közelebb bújt hozzá, állát a vörös nyakhajlatába támasztotta, majd őt is elnyomta az álom.

Tomoya még nem ébredt ennyire kipihenten, és boldogan. A mobiljának kijelzője tízórát mutatott, amikor óvatosan elemelte az éjjeliszekrényről. Koudai még békésen aludt, így tudott egy kicsit gyönyörködni benne. Kisimította a kósza tincseit, mire azonban a férfi a karjai közt felébredt. Arcára imádnivaló mosoly kúszott, ahogy látása kiélesedett, és Tomoya vonásait sikerült kivennie maga előtt. Álmosan nyújtózkodott, majd lustán megcsókolta Tomoyát.  
– Jó reggelt! – sóhajtott Koudai eltakarva a száját. Tomoya puszit adott az orrára, majd közelebb húzta magához.  
– Neked is. Hogy aludtál? – Tomoya a vörös tincsek közé túrt, majd lassan fésülgetni kezdte a gubancos részeket. Koudai hümmögött, majd felpillantott Tomoyára, és feljebb csúszott az ágyon.  
– Remekül. Nem is tudtam, mit hagytam ki azzal, hogy nem aludtam veled szex után – mosolyodott el. Tomoya szíve majd elolvadt, ahogy a mellette fekvő szépséget nézte.  
– Nem akarok felkelni. Itt, így akarok maradni örökre – sóhajtott fel a dobos. Koudai kuncogott.  
– A szüleim házában, akik amúgy bármelyik pillanatban ránk nyithatnak? – Tomoya csak nyögött egyet, és megpöckölte a vörös orrát. – Menjünk le reggelizni. Aztán még tölthetjük összebújva a napot. De nekem szükségem van egy kis energiabevitelre.   
– Túlságosan lemerítettelek az este? – heccelődött Tomoya, mire Koudai csak egy szúrós pillantást küldött felé, majd kikelt az ágyból. Meztelenül vonult végig a szobán a fiókjához, ahonnan egy tiszta alsót vett elő magának és Tomoyának. A sajátjába belebújt, a másikat a férfihoz vágta, akit még félig mindig a takaró takart. Tiszta póló helyett azonban Tomoya tegnapi pólójába bújt, és belélegezte annak illatát. Addig szaglászta, még Tomoya, immáron alsónadrágban, meg nem állt előtte, és át nem karolta.   
– Engem is szaglászhatsz, ugye tudod? – mosolygott le rá a másik. Koudai megrázta a fejét, és a fejét Tomoya nyakába fúrta.   
–Éhes vagyok – szólalt meg a hasával egy időben. Tomoya bólintott, majd előhalászott egy tiszta pólót és egy melegítőalsót, majd kéz a kézben leballagtak a konyhába. Koudai nem tudta, hogy mégis mire számítson, ezért szorított Tomoya kezén, amikor beléptek az étkezőbe. A nagymamája egyből felnézett, és rájuk mosolygott.  
– Jó reggelt fiúk! Jó sokáig aludtatok. Csak nem voltatok fent sokáig az este? – kacsintott az unokájára, mire amaz elpirulva Tomoya vállába fúrta az arcát, hogy elrejtse. Persze a nagymama megszólalásra Koudai szülei is felpillantottak. Koudai mint aki karót nyelt köszönt nekik.  
– Beszélnünk kéne fiúk – közölte szárazon Koudai apja. A férfi félt, hogy miről lehet szó, esetleg a tegnap esti dologról, amit odafent csináltak. Koudai hulla sápadt lett, mert mi van, ha a szülei meghallották? Remegő kézzel húzta ki a székét, és ült le, Tomoya közvetlen mellé, és amikor látta a vörös mennyire ideges volt, az asztal alatt bátorítóan megszorította a kezét.  
– Elnézést szeretnénk kérni a tegnapiakért – vallotta be Koudai anyukája, mire az anyósa csak felhorkantott.  
– Beszélj a magatok nevében, nekem nincs miért elnézést kérnem. Én el tudom fogadni, hogy az unokám nem a nőket szereti – vonta fel az orrát, mire Koudai majdnem felnevetett. Szerette volna megölelgetni a nőt.   
– Lehet, hogy nem fogadtuk túl jól a kapcsolatotokat, úgyhogy most szeretnénk beszélni róla. Hogy mégis mióta vagytok így együtt, és hogy történt. – Koudai apja nagyon próbálkozott, és a fia értékelte az erőfeszítéseket, de látszott rajta, hogy meg kellett erőltetnie magát. Koudai Tomoyára nézett, hogy mit mondjon, de a dobos cselekedett helyette.  
– Tegnap óta. – A válaszára négy elkerekedett szempár pislogott rá. Koudai az asztal alá akart süllyedni, ehelyett csak az asztalba verte a fejét.  
– Mit értesz tegnap alatt? – ocsúdott fel elsőnek Koudai édesanyja. Tomoya vállat vont, de még mielőtt megszólalhatott volna, Koudai befogta a száját.  
– Semmit, csak viccelődik. – A basszeros próbált nyugodt maradni, de a hangja túl ideges volt, és gyanút keltett.  
– Mit titkoltok? – nézett rá szigorúan az apja, Koudai pedig megtört a tekintete alatt. Mindig megtört. Nagy levegőt vett, mielőtt megszólalt volna.  
– Voltaképp… Öt éve szeretők vagyunk. És csak tegnap… jöttünk össze, mint egy pár. – Koudai az asztal mintáját nézegette, és piszkálta őket. Nem mert felnézni. Amúgy is sejtette a reakciókat.  
– Szóval hazudtatok nekünk? Miért kellett ezt tenned, Koudai? – nézett rá csalódottan az anyja.  
– Azért, mert különben Keiko állandóan randikat szervez nekem. Egészen eddig úgy voltam vele, hogy nincs szükségem párkapcsolatra, amire szükségem volt, azt meg megkaptam Tomoyától… Aztán amióta hazajöttünk, ez az egész kicsit megváltozott. El kell játszanunk, hogy egy pár vagyunk, és…  
– Annyira azért nem tűnt játéknak – szólt közbe Koudai nagymamája. A férfi bólintott, összepréselt ajkakkal meredt maga elé.  
– Igen. Nem tudtam róla, de már korábban beleszerettem Tomoyába, és csak most sikerült igazán felfognom ezt. – Koudai most először pillantott a barátjára, és elmosolyodott, amikor az asztal alatt összekulcsolták a kezüket.  
– Hát nekem ez túl sok – túrt a hajába Hiro, majd felállt az asztaltól. – Öt éve hazudozol nekünk Koudai? Elég lett volna annyit mondanod, hogy szeretőd van, az ember nem ássa bele magát a fia szexuális életébe.   
– Persze, mert azt annyira elfogadtátok volna. Amikor Keikonak volt szeretője, majdnem megverted a pasit – forgatta meg a szemeit Koudai.  
– Igen, mert Keiko kiskorú volt még! – emelte meg a hangját Koudai apja.  
– Apa, Keiko akkor múlt el huszonnégy. Mindegy. A lényeg, hogy most ez van. És ez mostantól tartós.   
– Büszke vagyok rád Koudai. – Az idős hölgy felállt, és átment az asztal túloldalára, hogy megölelgesse az unokáját. A vörös hajú férfi mosolyogva fogadta, és viszonozta azt.   
– Mellesleg, ebéd után szerintem indulunk majd. – jegyezte meg Koudai miközben a nagyija továbbra is ölelgette. Az anyja szomorúan nézett a fiára, és ő is felállt.  
– Ilyen hamar? – kérdezte elszontyolodva. Koudai elmosolyodott, majd átkarolta az anyját, és mélyen fellélegzett.  
– Igen, holnap még lenne pár bandás elintéznivalónk. Szívesen maradnánk, de így is későn fogunk hazaérni.   
– Persze, persze. Menjetek nyugodtan csomagolni – engedte el a nő a fiát, de előtte még végigsimított az arcán. – Szeretlek.  
– Én is szeretlek anya. – Koudai utoljára megölelgette az anyját, majd Tomoyával a sarkában felmentek a szobájába pakolni.

Ebéd után az előszobában összetömörülve búcsúzkodtak, legalábbis Koudai nagyija nem akarta elengedni Tomoyát, és a lelkére kötötte, hogy vigyáznia kell az unokájára, és tömje meg jól, mert nagyon le van fogyva. Koudai erre persze a szemét forgatta, hogy ő rendesen eszik, ezen pedig a család többi női tagja egyből veszekedni kezdett, hogy márpedig Koudai nem eszik jól. A vörös hajú férfi csak legyintett rájuk, és az apjához lépett.  
– Nem ilyen életet képzeltem neked… De ha te így boldog vagy, akkor nincs jogom ez elvenni tőled. –Koudai megdöbbenve nézett az apjára, majd átkarolta őt.  
– Köszönöm.   
Negyed óra ölelkezés után Koudai becsapta a kocsiajtót maga mögött, és kiintegetett az ablakon, majd végre valahára beindíthatta a kocsit, és elindulhattak. Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel, amint a forgalomban voltak, egyre távolodva a szülei házától. Most először érezte azt, hogy igazán tudott lélegezni.   
Az első pirosnál Koudai kicsatolta az övét, és áthajolt, hogy megcsókolja Tomoyát. A dobos vigyorogva viszonozta azt, bár fél szemmel a lámpát figyelte, ám amikor megérezte Koudai nyelvét, elterelődött a figyelme. A mögöttük türelmetlenkedő sofőr dudájára váltak csak szét. Koudai bekötötte magát, és gázt adott, de egyből lefulladt. Kelletlenül nevetett fel, majd végül sikerült elindulniuk. Az út hátralévő részében mellőzték a csókokat, ám Tomoya keze vagy Koudai combján volt vagy a férfi kezén, a sebváltón.  
Kezdett sötétedni, mire végre hazaértek. Koudai szinte beájult a lakásba, el is esett volna, ha Tomoya nem kapta volna el. Semmihez nem volt kedve, csak aludni. A levetkőzésben pedig Tomoya nagyon szívesen segédkezett. A vörös hajú férfi félmeztelenül, boldogan mosolyogva bújt oda a doboshoz, és merült álomba. Tomoya, csakúgy, mint tegnap, még egy darabig nézegette az arcát, mielőtt őt is elnyomta volna az álom. Túl voltak az élet legnehezebb dolgán.


	8. Epilógus

Koudai az utóbbi években nem érezte magát ennyire kipihentnek. És mennyi ilyen alkalmat elmulasztott azzal, hogy nem töltötte együtt az éjszakákat Tomoyával. Még ha egy hotelszobába is kerültek, és esetleg akcióztak, utána megint külön ágyakban aludtak. Koudai visszagondolva bánta ezeket, de most már legalább tudta értékelni.  
Tomoya karjai a dereka köré voltak fonódva, így tartva a vörös hajút közel a saját testéhez. Koudai mosolyogva nézett végig Tomoya vonásain, majd megpuszilta a férfi állát. Ezt addig ismételgette, míg Tomoya ki nem nyitotta a szemét, és álmos pillantással nézett a párjára.  
– Túl korán van még – nyöszörögte, utána pedig rágördült Koudaira. Ez volt az utolsó pihenőnapjuk, amit Tomoya ki akart élvezni. Nem kellett attól rettegnie, hogy Koudai apja élve megnyúzza, hogyha kicsit intimebben ér Koudaihoz. És persze lustálkodni is akart.  
– Nem igazán, egész pontosan… – Koudai a vekkerére pillantott, kissé hunyorgott, hogy le tudja olvasni a mutatókat. – Már elmúlt háromnegyed tizenegy. Bőven kialudtuk magunkat. – Koudai finoman megpaskolta Tomoya oldalát, ezzel jelezve, hogy szálljon le róla, de a dobos nem mozdult. Koudai felszusszant.  
– Akkor engedj ki, amíg reggelit csinálok, behozom, megesszük, és utána még ágyban maradunk. – Alkudozott tovább. Tomoya erre engedelmesen elengedte, mivel ő is érezte, hogy éhes lett. Koudai kicsúszott alóla, majd a konyhába ment, és nekilátott a reggelinek.  
Egy nagy tálcával tért vissza. Főzött kávét, hátha Tomoya attól megébred, teát, sajtos omlettet csinált rizzsel, egy kis levessel, és talált még egy-egy pudingot a hűtőben. Tomoya elismerően pillantott a tálcára, majd ülőhelyzetbe tornázta magát. Koudai vele szembe ült, átnyújtott a dobosnak egy pár evőpálcikát, majd nekiláttak a reggelinek. Utána már egyikőjük sem volt álmos.  
Koudai Tomoyával ellentétben. nem akarta lustálkodással tölteni a napot. Mivel hamarosan újra sűrűk lesznek a hétköznapjaik, és élni is alig lesz ideje, nemhogy takarítani, így nem törődve Tomoya nyafogásával, ő nekiállt kipucolni a lakását. Amikor kész volt vele, a konyhába ment ebédet készíteni, direkt nagy mennyiségben, többféle menüt, így utána sok kis adagban le tudott fagyasztani a lustább vagy fáradtabb napokra.  
Nap végére fáradtan zuhant be az ágyba, persze Tomoya, aki egész nap csak döglődött meg evett, nem volt fáradt, és egyből csábításba kezdett. A vörös egy ideig még ellenállt, és csak nagyon soká adta be a derekát, így estére megint meztelenül feküdtek egymás karjai közt. Koudai nem akart másnap dolgozni menni.

   
Reggel Koudai egyedül feküdt az ágyban, és ez eléggé meglepte. Kételkedett abban, hogy Tomoya hamarabb ment volna dolgozni. Amikor ajtócsukódást hallott, maga köré tekerte a lepedőjét, és kikukucskált az előszobába. Tomoya épp a cipőjét rúgta le, és mindenféle finomságot rejtő zacskókat tartott a kezébe.  
– Inkább lementél reggelit venni, minthogy csináltál volna? – Nézett rá Koudai felvont szemöldökkel, de Tomoya nem sokáig hagyta zsörtölődni, a zacskókat a földre rakta, átkarolta Koudai derekát, és üdvözölte egy reggeli csókkal.  
– Így csak még ráncosabb leszel – bökött Tomoya a férfi homlokára. Koudai elkerekedett szemekkel meredt a dobosra.  
– Mi az, hogy még ráncosabb? Én egyáltalán nem vagyok ráncos, nem látszanak rajtam az évek! – Keresztbe fonta a mellkasán a kezét, és sértődötten elfordult Tomoyától. Persze csak rájátszott, igenis tudta, hogy a maga harmincegy évével már igenis látszanak rajta ráncok. De Tomoyának igazán nem kellett volna ezzel felhozakodnia, hisz bagoly mondja verébnek.  
– Igazad van, te gyönyörű babaarccal rendelkezel – bökött bele Tomoya Koudai oldalába, majd odabújt hozzá, és szorosan magához ölelte a párját, miközben a nyakát és az állát csókokkal halmozta be.  
– Jól van, te kis hízelgő! Pakoljunk el, együnk, és induljunk el! Még a nagy forgalom előtt be akarok érni – hessegette el Koudai magától a dobost, majd a zacskókhoz ment, és igyekezett gyorsan bepakolni mindent a helyére. Tomoya annyi mindent vett, mintha nem tervezett volna két hétig kilépni a lakásból. Később persze a dobos is besegített, és amíg Koudai elment zuhanyozni, addig Tomoya készített neki reggelit. A vörös törülközővel a fején, már felöltözve jött ki, és hálásan simított végig Tomoya arcán, majd adott neki egy reggeli csókot, mielőtt leült volna elfogyasztani a reggelijét.

   
Koudai utálta a tömeget, és mivel a próbaterem nem volt messze, nem volt hajlandó ezért a kis távolságért autóba ülni, még akkor sem, amikor beindult a csúcsforgalom, és konkrétan hat könyököt érzett a hátába fúródni a metrón, amíg oda nem értek a megállójukhoz. A vörös vett egy mély lélegzetet, hogy a tüdeje és minden más szerve visszanyerje az eredeti formáját, meg persze jó volt végre nem mások lélegzetét beszívni.  
A dobos és a basszeros egymás mellett sétálva mentek a stúdió felé, és bár a nyílt utcán nem merték egymás kezét fogni, gondolatban mindkettejüknek ezen az agya. Amint az épületen belül voltak, a folyosón már összefont ujjakkal sétáltak, és összemosolyogtak. És mivel ők ketten értek be legkorábban, még volt idejük kettesben lézengeni egy kicsit a próbateremben.  
Fél órával később Koudai és Tomoya már összerakták a felszerelésüket, és mivel Subaru és Kuina még mindig nem voltak sehol, ezért úgy döntöttek, hogy a kanapén összebújva töltik el az időt. Koudai Tomoya ölébe rakta a lábait, csakúgy, mint amikor pár napja filmet néztek a szülei kanapéján. Mintha ezer év telt volna el azóta, futott át Koudai agyán, ahogy elfoglalta a helyét, és egyből átkarolta Tomoyát. Mosolyogva csókolták egymást, még akkor is, amikor kinyílt a próbaterem ajtaja, és egy döbbent Kuina és Subaru toppant be rajta.  Subaru köhécselésére a gerlepár is felfigyelt, Koudai vörös arccal húzódott azonnal a kanapé szélére. Rettenetes kínban volt, mert eddig sosem csináltak ilyet a többiek előtt. Subaru visszatolta Koudait Tomoya mellé, majd Kuinával együtt helyet foglaltak, közre fogva a dobost és a basszerost.  
– Most pedig szépen elmeséltek mindent, hogy mi van köztetek! – Karolta át Subaru a vörös barátja nyakát, az arcán pedig egy széles vigyor jelent meg. Koudai megköszörülte a torkát, mire három szempár meredt rá azonnal. Igen, Tomoya Koudaira hagyta a beszámolót.  
– Az egész úgy kezdődött, hogy…

**VÉGE**


End file.
